Fearless
Fearless is a CGI-animated Christian feature film distributed by Big Idea. It serves as the pilot for The Fearless Five series. Synopsis Persephone Collins is a talented singer who's surrounded by her family and friends who support her. Everyone thinks she should use her singing talent to share with the world. Her only problem. She has terrible anxiety that when too overworked causes her health problems. But, when her world starts to crumble around her, will Persephone learn to conquer her anxiety and trust God that everything will work out? Plot The story begins in the town of Westerville, a city whose residents are different types of species. During the Christmas Eve service, the pastor narrates the Christmas story, and a 7-year-old girl named Persephone was given the part of one of the angels. When she recites one of her lines, she feels sick, and throws up in the manger. The embarrassment and awareness that everyone saw her causes Persephone to collapse onstage, gripping her chest in pain. Later on at the hospital, her parents soon learn that Persephone has a bad heart, and that if she gets too worried or scared, it would cause her heart trouble. Her mother and father reassure Persephone that she will eventually heal and God will help her through it. Ten years later, Persephone, now an anxious and shy 17 year old, and her friends Bash, Azul, Reggie, and Derrik, are meeting at Westerville for a college visit. Bash, her best friend, reassures her that it's a tour with just the five of them. They then meet the Mertollini brothers, Phillip, Craig, and Dean, who give them the tour of the campus. During that time, Dean becomes smitten with Persephone, and the brothers learn that the five possess great musical ability. Phillip then becomes jealous of Persephone when he hears her sing in the campus theater. Soon after, her father surprises his daughter with an opportunity for her and her band to record a song for a CD. Persephone is hesitant at first, but then finally agrees. The song they put on the CD is a hit, which causes them to become famous, making Phillip even more jealous. While hanging out with Bash a week later, Persephone receives a letter from Phillip that challenges her to a sing off, and claims that no one will be watching. Persephone meets Phillip at the campus theater and accepts the challenge. Persephone soon realizes Phillip has tricked her when she discovers people coming into the theater. She flees, forfeiting the challenge, unknown to the danger that happened when she just left. Persephone, angry and scared, confronts God and asks him why Phillip would do such a thing. Suddenly, Craig and Dean come to warn her that the theater is on fire! Persephone gets word that all her friends, except Bash, were able to escape. Craig and Dean go rescue him, but Bash is greatly injured, unconscious, and rushed to the hospital in an ambulance. Persephone tries to stay calm, but, desperate for help, she flees once again. This time, to home. At home, Persephone explains the situation to her mother, worried about her best friend, but even more worried about her heart. Mom explains that she could've stayed with Bash, and that the doctors say that her heart problems are gone and it’s all in her nead. Persephone disagrees, and the two get into a fight, which ends up causing Persephone to grip her chest in pain once again. She is convinced that her heart problems are still there. Persephone, feeling betrayed, believes that her parents have been lying to her so she packs up her things and leaves, despite her parents convincing her to come back. The other three pick her up to see Bash at the hospital, though Persephone is still hurt by her parents' lying. At the hospital, Persephone is hesitant to see Bash, so she lets the others go before her. When it's her turn, she looks at Bash and starts crying, trying not to freak out. However, she stops once she realizes that Bash is waking up! Later, Persephone explains the situation with her and her parents to Bash, and he suggests that she tries to forgive them someday. The next day, Persephone is seen moving into a dorm room with Seleste Little, a shyer girl whom she befriends once they realize that they are both socially awkward. Persephone then invites her to hang out with Azul, Reggie, and Derrik where they go toilet paper Phillip, Craig, and Dean's dorm house. Seleste agrees, and the group TPs the house, barely getting caught. Phillip is even more enraged by this act and comes up with a plan. The next day, after laughing over the prank, Persephone soon figures out that the Mertollini Brothers have put together a live concert with her band without her consent, giving her and her group the name "The Fearless Five". Persephone is worried and ticked that Phillip would do this and refuses to do the event despite the others wanting to do it. The disagreement causes her to lose Azul, Reggie, and Derrik, as friends. Soon after when she visits Bash at the hospital, she realizes that Bash also wants to do the live concert. Persephone tries to convince him that it's a bad idea, but all her efforts are fruitless, and the argument causes Bash to tell her not to ruin this moment because of something that happened to her ten years ago. Persephone, believing she had lost her best friend now, becomes extremely worried again and collapses, gripping her chest in pain once again. She gets upset that this heart episode is happening again, and cries, leaving Bash. She exits the hospital, wondering what God is doing with her. Persephone is then seen sitting in the rain, on what is left from the fire of the theater. She is angry at Phillip and frustrated about the mess she has caused with her friends. She realizes that Dean has come to sit next to her, so she explains her situation. Dean listens to her and tells her that God still loves her and that all the events that happened may be because of her fear. He then suggests that God is letting these things happen because He is trying to help her conquer her anxiety. Persephone wonders about his words and takes his advice. Persephone decides to move out of her dorm and reconcile with her parents. Her parents, overjoyed, come over and embrace her, happy she's okay. The three share a good cry, reunited once again. Once she explains the situation to them, telling them all that what she did was out of anxiety, they forgive her and encourages her to tell her friends the same thing. She manages to do so, and her friends forgive her, and she restores her friendship with her best friend Bash, who is now out of the hospital. She decides to conquer her fear and do the live concert, and writes a song for it. The time finally comes when the Mertollini Brothers and the Fearless Five begin their live concert. The Fearless Five go on first, but Persephone is feeling hesitant. She runs offstage, believing she can’t do it. The band then lets the Metollini Brothers go ahead of them, and Phillip is touched by the gesture. He and his band end up going first. Meanwhile, the four boys find and try to convince Persephone that she has the guts to sing. She still feels unsure, and while Reggie, Derrik, and Azul try to stall the crowd with the Mertollini brothers, Bash gives her a pep talk, and tells her he's here for her, also saying he believes she can do it. Persephone finally manages to work up the courage to sing up onstage and explains to the crowd about her anxiety and how she's willing to conquer it. She sings her song, and at the end, everyone loves it. A week later, The Fearless Five are given a retro-looking mansion that the Mertollini Brothers have bought for them. Phillip tells Persephone that he is impressed by how Persephone dealt with her fear, and Persephone tells him that conquering her anxiety cured her heart problem. Phillip and Persephone agree to be frenemies and leave it at that. Craig is indifferent, and Dean is super impressed. Persephone thanks Dean for helping her and Dean tries to kiss her. However, Persephone awkwardly stops him and the two agree to be just friends. Persephone moves in, but after she reassures her parents that she is not moving out of their lives, and tells them she loves them. The Fearless Five then move into their new home. Cast Main Persephone Collins (Kayla R.)- The main protagonist who has terrible anxiety. Sebastion Cordelli (Brian Hull)- The main deuteragonist and Persephone's childhood best friend. He plays lead guitar. Azul Settlemire (Mike Nawrocki)- Persephone's southern friend who plays the bass in the band. Reginald "Reggie" Settlemire (Phil Visher)- Persephone's British-speaking friend and Azul's adoptive brother who plays the piano. Derrik Nottinghan (Sean Astin)- Persephone's square-shaped friend who plays drums. Phillip Mertollini (Phil Visher)- The lead singer and eldest brother of the Mertollini Brothers and the main antagonist of the film. Craig Mertollini (Mike Nawrocki)- The middle brother of the Mertollini Brothers. Dean Mertollini '''(Brian K. Roberts)- The youngest brother of the Mertollini Brothers who is romantically interested in Persephone. Supporting Cast '''Melody Collins (Kayla R.)- Persephone's mother. Edwin Collins (Mike Nawrocki)- Persephone's father. Manny and Danny Collins (Mike Nawrocki and Kayla R.)- Persephone's younger twin brothers. Seleste (Kayla R.)- Persephone's shy roommate she meets when she moves in. Minor Characters Alex Kendrick- Pastor Dennis Cyndi Trent- Female Student Tim Hodge- Mailman Additional voices * Kayla R. * Mike Nawrocki * Phil Visher * Tim Hodge * Lisa Visher * Megan Murphy * Cyndi Trent Transcript See: Fearless/Transcript Songs * Peace in Christ * Right Here * You're to Blame * Peace in Christ (reprise) * Circles * Defender * Shape Me * Symphony by Switch (end credits song) Trivia * The film has three name changes. It was called Rise of the Everlasting Worshippers, then it was shortened to Rise, then finally Fearless, which was its permanent name. * The verse mentioned in this movie is Philippians 4:13. * StormieCreater has sung Circles for a piano recital. Category:StormieCreater's Pages Category:Fanon Works Category:The Fearless Five series